


Proposal

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Birthday, Countdown, F/M, Letters, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV First Person, believed death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were supposed to be his best man and I cannot fill those shoes, but I will try my best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

Sam and Jess got engaged. He proposed a week ago. I’m very happy for them. Sam asked me to be his best man. I accepted. You were supposed to be his best man and I cannot fill those shoes, but I will try my best. Their wedding is going to be in July. Only five months away. I told them I will help if they need it, but they are also hiring a wedding planner.

My 29th birthday is in a couple of months. 29. I am almost 30. I don’t like it.

We were supposed to celebrate our 30th birthday together. You cannot just.. get hurt and leave me to do this on my own. I cannot believe you. You were supposed to come home and never go back again. If you had not signed on for that stupid extra year you would be home and be safe and alive.

163 days until you were supposed to come home.

-Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if i should upload three or four today.


End file.
